The prevalence of repetitive use injuries from consumer electronics is continually increasing amongst technology users. For example, when situated on a desk or table, a laptop computer has a screen that is positioned typically one to three feet lower than eye level. This positioning arrangement forces a head-down user posture that is dangerous for extended sessions at the laptop computer and contributes greatly to computer-related repetitive use injuries.